


Check Your Mailbox, Kids.

by alienboyv



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, hope yall like this, lowkey hope jack sees this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: In retrospect, It was kind for better he hadn't.





	Check Your Mailbox, Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1/3 crack fic, 1/3 a cool idea i had, and 1/3 love for jack bc it was so cool hearing him!!!!
> 
> from mY knowledge some ppl (ex: susie and sammy) were turned into ink peeps in the 30s while he called some ppl (ex: thomas and allison) back to turn them into ink peeps years later bc they knew stuff that he didnt want getting out idk
> 
> if not then oof i guess this is an au uwu

     Shawn was flipping through his mail in front of his mailbox when he noticed something shoved to the back.

He reached his hand back, ripping a corner off the letter that was stuck in a crack.

He pulled out his wooden mail opener knife and opened the mail.

_Dear Shawn Flynn..._

* * *

     What in god's name does Joey Drew want with Shawn Flynn? He wasn't even the head of the toy department! He was a employee, sure, but that's all.

He decided to pack a bag and travel anyways.

_You're only alive once._

He rolled his eyes as he opened the creaky door.

"That fuckin' smell is still here? How?"

He stepped one foot forward before noticing, _fuck, that's one giant-ass hole._

_The wood must've been rotting. Why would he invite us back here? Why didn't he just tear it down?_

He pulled a random ladder and slowly let it ascend.

One it hit floor Shawn made it sure was steady before climbing down.

* * *

     Shawn had been walking for fuckin' hours. He encountered little ink creatures and saw some weird shit but no sign of anyone really... _coherent? conscious?_ Something like that.

He had brought a video recorder down to record what he was seeing.

Once he got to the heavenly toys he noticed how off it was.

He stared at the banner, She's Quite A Gal!

_Pfft, a gal that don't sell._

He turned his head to see doors opening, he hid behind something and waited for the all clear.

He saw a man, about 5'6 with dark brown (almost graying) hair and brown skin and-

_Holy fuck!? Is that Henry Stein?!_

Shawn had seen pictures and heard Joey and Sammy blabbering about Henry, but he never saw the man in person!

"My machine is hungry. Bring me three gears, errand boy." Henry grabbed a wrench out and was walking away as Shawn yelled,

"WAIT, HENRY!" He called out to Henry, who, startled, shrieked. "Fuck- _Sorry_."

Henry squinted at him. "Shawn Flynn?"

"How'd ya know? I started workin' here after'"

"I-I heard you're recording, about Joey going off the handle on you?"

"Ugh. Yeah..." Shawn groaned at the memory. "Besides that, what're ya doing?"

"This lady, Alice Angel? Susie?" Henry questioned how to refer to her for a second. "She's saying she'll let me go if I complete some task for her."

"I'm coming along. Nothin' else to do here."

* * *

     "What the fuck?! Another task, how many does she have?" Henry shrugged. "She's gotta be pulling these out her ass at this point. Gotta be..." Shawn rubbed his eyes and kept walking.

"I think you're just upset you didn't get a tommy gun."

"It was a bitch move."

"Kinda..." Henry chuckled at Shawn's annoyance.

They step into the elevator, Henry pressing level 14. Shawn and Boris share a glance as the elevator stops.

Henry steps out, Shawn following. As the step down, the notice a light.

"Is that a flashlight?"

"Maybe? Seems a little too bri-"

"Shh, do you see him?" Shawn jumps when Alice's voice suddenly come out of the intercom. "The Projectionist, skulking in the dsrkness. You'd best stay out of his light if you don't want trouble."

"Jesus Christ. _Why?_ " Henry sucks in breath through his teeth.

Shawn steps off, heading towards the tape recording. 

_"Now, I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionist to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around. He's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind 'em."_

"Yikes, he gotta make it that ominous?" Shawn shook his head. "He's kinda right. We all thought he was creeping around but- _Jesus_. That's creepy."

"Let's just get this over with."

They stepped around, listening to the footsteps on the Projectionist. They collect the ink hearts and gather at the front.

"That was easy." Shawn muttered and walked up the stairs.

Shawn waits in the elevator as Henry delivers the hearts. When he comes back he sighs.

"It's done with."

"Fucking finally." The elevator doors close and begins moving up.

 _"Have you ever wondered what heavens like? I like to imagine it's a soft valley of green grass blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are awaiting."_ There's a few of silence before hearing soft laughter-

 _"DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU STEAL FROM ME?! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D JUST LET YOU GO?!_   _NO, HENRY! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU WILL NOT STOP WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE! NOW COME DOWN AND_   _BRING ME BACK MY BORIS!"_  The last words Shawn hears before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> random hc abt Shawn i made:
> 
> he always has something for any situation on him. how does he fit a flamethrower in his backpack from when he was 14? he just does.


End file.
